Someone Who Cares
by CommanderFluffykins
Summary: Takes place shortly after Book 1 when Korra and her friends return to Republic City. What happens when a heated argument causes Korra and Mako to break up? After a week of holding her emotions in, Korra runs off to Aang's Memorial to meet someone unexpected and caring. KorraxOC This is my first fanfiction, I will be continuing. First chapter is short.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Korra gripped the stone on Avatar Aang's Island Memorial. A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered why she was here. It has been about a week or more since Mako had broken up with her. How did it happen you ask?

It started with a simple statement from Bolin at dinner. "Hey Mako, when do you want me to start helping you pack?" "Pack?" Korra spoke up, followed by wondering looks from everyone at the table. Make facepalmed. "I was going to tell you sooner.. I got a new place with some of the money we got Pro-bending." Korra was shocked. "And you didn't tell me .. until now?" Mako nodded slowly, a frown on his face. "I didn't know if you wanted to come with me or not .." And with that a heated arguement was started. With both Korra and Mako yelling at eachother across the table.

"Y'know, I am so sick of you not asking for my opinion on things like I don't exist!" Korra yelled. "Maybe we should just break up, then I won't have to worry about you butting in on all my life decisions!" Mako yelled back. And with that, they were broken up.

The whole time after they had broken up, Korra and kept her emotions inside. She told her self she wouldn't cry over the douchebag. But here she was, at the edge of Aang's memorial, sick of bottling up her emotions. She hadn't noticed it, but she had started crying. Her emotions poured out from the wall that was keeping them in.

Once her sobs slowed, and she calmed her self, she heard soft footsteps behind her. "Whoever's there; Bolin, Asami, Tenzin.. Whoever you are, I just want to be alone." but to her surprise, the steps came closer. "Seems like you need a shoulder to lean on." She didn't recognize this voice. She turned when the unknown person sat beside her. Korra's words were lost as she looked at the girl. She was about her age, with dark brown hair that was in a messy braid down her back. She has fair skin, and as Korra's eyes roamed to meet hers, she was surprised. Her eyes were a grey, with golden speckles and streaks in them. The girl smiled. "My name's Demetri. You can call me Demi if you want though" Korra accepted her outstretched hand. "K-korra, my name's Korra."

A faint blush covered Korra's face, why is she so nervous around this girl? "Oh! You're the Avatar! And you used to be on the Fire Ferrets!" Korra smiled. "That's me!" Demetri smiled back, pushing the sleeves back from her white shirt. "So what's a special person like you doing here alone?" Korra swore she saw a tint of red and pink on her face.

"I just needed somewhere to go and get away from everything that's going on.." Korra said looking off into the city. "Whoever the guy is that broke your heart, he's not worth it. " Demetri put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "You shouldn't have to have your heart played with by some asshole." Korra looked away bitterly. "Why should you care? We barely just met."

"Because. I can tell you're worth way more than that. And before you say it; it has nothing with you being the Avatar." Demetri moved her hand causiously down to Korra's, slowly rubbing her thumb over her hand. "I may have just met you, but I already know that everyone deserves to be happy. And besides, who wouldn't want to be with you? " She said, with a wide grin when Korra turned towards her, both blushing and smiling.

And that, is how Korra fell for a girl she barely knew.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Err well; here I go, writing the next part. I've thought a bit about it so I hope you guys like it ^^

Btw, this chapter will be from Demetri's point of view mostly.

Disclaimer; I do not own LoK; if I did Demetri would be a main character!

Demetri eyes wandered across Korra's face. _She's so beautiful when she sleeps._ Demi tried to resist the urge to brush the loose hairs from her face. A sigh escaped her lips, as she leaned back against Aang's Memorial. _I hope when she wakes up she won't be angry at me for keeping her here._ Right when that thought came to her mind, Korra stirred from her slumber.

"Hm... wha..?" She rubbed her eyes as she sat up from her makeshift bed. Her eyes shot open when she saw Demetri sitting close to her. "W-Where am I?" She said nervously. "Relax" Demi smiled, "You fell asleep last night, so I decided to let you sleep. We're still on Aang's Memorial by the way." Korra looked around. She saw what appeared to be Demi's makeshift home. Suddenly Korra's stomach growled. Demi smirked. "Are you hungry?" Korra nodded, giving her a sheepish grin back.

Demi reached over to a pot, and filled a bowl of noodles for Korra. "I hope you like noodles, because that's all I got. I'm a pretty big fan of them." She smiled handing the bowl to Korra. Korra smiled back, "I think you would get along real well with my friend Bolin then!"

Demi then made herself a bowl, and they started to eat in a bit of silence. "So... Do you live here?" Korra asked, looking up from her bowl of noodles. Demi nodded. "Ever since my mother passed away I have." Korra's eyes went wide, "I'm so sorry. What about your father?" She asked softly. "I haven't even met my father. He abandoned my mother the second he heard she was pregnant. All I know is the fact that he was a fire bender, and lives in the Fire Nation now. He could be dead by now." Korra face palmed. "I'm sorry for being curious." A smile formed on Demi's lips. "No need to apologize, it's not your fault my father is messed up." She took a slurp of her noodles. "Damn, they got cold fast."

Demetri put a hand under her bowl while holding the side of the bowl with the other one. Flames flickered softly from her palm, heating up the bowl of noodles. "So you're a fire bender then?" Korra grinned, watching the flames come from her palm. Demi nodded, "The only good thing my father caused."

Once they were done with their noodles, and after Korra helped Demetri clean their bowls, Korra looked once more at Demetri. "Would you like to come with me back to Air Temple Island? I could introduce you to my friends, and if you want, I'll see if you could stay with us. Ma- err, my ex, moved out. You could always take his room." Demetri's eyes lit up. "You guys would really let me stay? Because, that would be great! I've been hiding out here for a while, other than that I don't really have a home." Korra's eyes softened. "I have a good feeling they'll let you stay."

Once Korra and Demetri gathered their things, Demetri just filled up her backpack seeing as she didn't have much to pack, they started towards the part of Aang's Memorial that faced Air Temple Island. "Err... You can swim right? I mean, that's how I got here." Korra asked her. Demetri laughed. "I can but I'm not very good. I have another technique of getting around though." She winked at Korra, before starting to run. Korra didn't know what was going on, but she decided to run after her. Just as Demetri reached the edge of the memorial, she leapt off and into the air. Suddenly flames shot out of her fists, causing her to fly off through the air towards Air Temple Island. Korra skidded to a stop at the edge of the memorial, watching in amazement as Demi gracefully shot through the air, before leaping into the water, and swimming towards Air Temple Island.

Demetri landed carefully on the Island, and laughed when she turned around to see Korra a little bit behind her still swimming. "Well don't just stand there laughing, help me out!" Korra said to her as she got to the edge. Demetri took Korra's hand, and pulled her out of the water. Korra used her air bending to remove the water from her clothes.

Bolin was looking out the window of the Temple out of utter boredom, when he saw Demetri land and pull Korra out of the water. "Hey Pema… I found Korra. She's with a girl I do not know." He stated, pulling himself from the window. Pema rushed outside with little Rohan in her arms. "Korra there you are! We've been looking for you since last night!" Pema looked from Korra to Demetri, and then smiled. "Who's your friend?" She asked.

The two of them hadn't noticed it, but neither of them had let go of each other's' hands. Korra looked at Pema to Demetri to their hands, and then suddenly pulled her hand away, her face turning red. "Uh this is Demetri; I met her while I was at Aang's Memorial. Which I'm surprised you guys didn't look at…" Pema's smile grew, "It's nice to meet you Demetri. I swear you seem very familiar. I think I know you from somewhere... I just can't put my finger on it." Right that second Bolin burst through the door, "YOU'RE DEMETRI LIGHT! THE SINGER!" He practically screamed.

Korra turned to Demetri, "Singer?" Demetri smiled sheepishly, "It's like a job for me. I was going to take you to one of my gigs as a surprise, but that's okay." Demetri chuckled. "You must be Bolin!" Bolin smiled and put his hands on his hips proudly, trying to impress her by flexing his muscles. "Why yes I am…"

"I can't believe I'm the only one who didn't know you were a singer." Korra laughed, putting her hands into her palms. "And a famous one at that" Bolin added. Korra had introduced everyone (except Mako seeing as he wasn't there) to Demetri, and they all seemed to know who she was. "It's okay." Demetri said, putting a hand on Korra's back. "I'd rather not be noticed all the time." She rubbed Korra's back in a comforting way, and Korra blushed. _Thank goodness my hands are covering my face…_ She thought.

Eventually Korra looked up from her palms. "So… since you've met her, I have a question to ask." She paused. "Is it okay if Demetri stays here? She doesn't really have a place to stay… And I feel bad and since Mako left…" She started rambling. "That's fine with me!" Pema said, looking to Tenzin. "Actually, we were going to use Mako's room for something… Do you think you two could share a room instead?"

There you go! Hope you guys liked it!

Please Review!


End file.
